Cathy's Clubhouse Slumber Party!
by Samantha1105
Summary: The club members have been cleaning the clubhouse all day and now their pretty tired. When Robin and Cathy decide that the team should have a slumber party in the clubhouse, things get pretty crazy!Samantha1105's Short Story Collection! Cathy's POV! Enjoy
1. Spring Cleaning! Chapter 1

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-

"I see one!," Cathy shouted to Robin and Mr. Smith. Robin waved her hands in the air and made a cage around the pigeon.

"I got it!," Robin smiled. My grandpa walked up to the cage and picked it up.

"A new one!," my grandfather cheered,"I'll name him Zibby!" I laughed. Zibby was the name of my Uncle Byron's LiverBugal! But I guess you don't really know what that is, do you? Anyways, we were all in the park trying to find some new pigeons for my garndfather's pigeon collection. Robin always came along with us.  
She made catching them easier. All I had to do was tell her were I saw one and she would catch it!

"Let's head home for lunch," My grandfather said. Robin smiled at me. She liked trying all the foods that we eat on Rhapsodia. I was happy to have her around. Having her around is like having a real Earth-A-Zoid sister.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

"I can't wait to see what we're eating today!," Robin said to me. The phone rang so I ran to answer it.

"Hello?," I said into the phone.

"Hey Cath, it's Sam."

"Hi Sam!," I said,"What's up?"

"Can I come over now? We have alot of work to do in the clubhouse," Sam replied.

"Of course!," I said,"Robin and I were just about to have lunch, why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Sam replied,"See you soon!" I hung up the phone and walked back to the dining room. My grandpa came into the room with a huge silver bowl covered in tin foil.

"Here you go girls," he said. He pulled off the foil and Robin and I looked inside.

"Is that green Jelly-O with vegetables inside?," Robin asked. My grandfather nodded.

"Enjoy!," he smiled. Robin and I grabbed a spoon.

"This is one of my favorite desserts from Rhapsodia!," I said to Robin. Robin frowned.  
"What's wrong?," I asked.

"I got a carrot," Robin replied,"I don't like carrots very much." We laughed. Then the doorbell rang. Robin and I ran to the door. I opened it. It was Sam and Danny.

"Hi Sam!," I said.

"Hi Danny," Robin smiled. Both waved and stepped inside.

"What are you doing here Danny?," I asked. Danny rubbed his stomach.

"I heard you were making lunch," he smiled. We all laughed and made our way to the dining room. Danny and Sam looked into the bowl.

"WHAT ISTHAT?!?," they shouted. Robin giggled.

"It's Jelly-O and vegetables," I replied. Danny stuck his tounge out.

"I think I'll pass on lunch," he said. Sam and Danny made their way to the clubhouse. Robin and I followed.

"Chris told me he's making his way over to the clubhouse," Danny said. Robin smirked.

"What's wrong?," I asked her.

"Oh....nothing," she replied. Her eyes were pale pink. I smiled sat on the big couch when we got into the clubhouse. Suddenly, Chris ran into the clubhouse out of breath. He ran over to Robin with a small plastic bag in his hand. The logo said,"Game 'N' Go".

"Guess what I got!?!," Chris cheered. Robin jumped up and down.

"NO WAY!," she shouted,"BLASTATRON 9!!!!" Chris and Robin ripped the plastic off of the game cover and ran to the computer. I shook my head.

"We have alot of work to do today," I said. Robin ans Chris continued to play.

"I guess we'll have to start spring cleaning without them," Sam said. Danny groaned.

"But we need everyone," he complained. I passed him a broom.

"Start sweeping," I said. He groaned and started. I gave Sam a feather duster and I walked over to the computer.  
"Guys," I said,"Let's start!"

They continued playing. I decided that enough was enough. I crawled behind the desk and pulled the cord.

"HEY!," they shouted.

"What happened?," Robin said.

"I was about to beat my old high scores!," Chris cried.

"TIME TO CLEAN!!!," I shouted. I handed Robin cleaning spray and Chris a rag. They frowned at eachother and started working.

_9:45pm

"Looks like we're done crew!," Sam said. Everyone dropped their cleaning tools and fell to the floor.

"I'm sooo tired, I don't even have enough energy to play my new game," Chris said.

"And THAT'S saying something," Robin replied. They both laughed. Danny groaned.

"Geek jokes," he said. Sam hit him.

"Well then, everyone can go home," I insisted. Nobody moved.

"I can't get up," Chris said.

"I just feel like sleeping right here in the clubhouse," Sam added. Robin brightly glowed. She shot up off the ground.

"Then why don't we all," she said.

"Huh?," we all asked Robin. She began to explain.

"Why don't we all sleep in the clubhouse tonight?," Robin asked,"It'll be soo much fun!"

"Are you crazy Robin?," Chris said,"What will I tell my parents?"

"Tell them you're at my place," Danny said,"Tell them you're spending the night at my place." Chris nodde his head.

"Who's in?," I asked.

"I am!," Sam said.

"Me too!," Danny replied.

"Me three!," Chris waved. Robin clapped her hands.

"This will be soo much fun!," she smiled. I ran in the house to get my jumbo pack of marshmellows. 


	2. Cooking Gone Bad! Chapter 2

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"I'm back with the goods!," Sam said entering the clubhouse," The Happy Mart was still open.". I ran over to the big brown paper bag she was carring and looked inside. All the supplies needed for making the legendary, 'MBC Delight' were inside.

"Great job Sam!," I cheered taking the bag from her. I placed it on the coffe table we had in the clubhouse. Pretty soon, Danny and Chris were back in the clubhouse with their sleeping bags and clothes.

"My parents totally fell for it!," Chris smiled.

"It's called lying," Danny replied,"Try it sometime." Chris frowned and put his things on the ground.

"LET'S EAT!," I shouted holding up the marshmellows.

"But where is Robin?," Sam asked. Suddenly, Robin entered the clubhouse in her pajamas. A really pretty scarlet colored night gown that sparkled. It was short and she wore sparkly slippers to match. She even had a ribbon in her hair. She looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought this was a pajama party," she said slowly. I shook my head.

"We can make it one," I said. I grabbed everyone's stuff and ran out. Everyone followed me.  
"Go in the bathrooms and get dressed," I ordered,"I have three of them!" Then I headed in my room and grabbed my fuzzy pink bear slippers and my long pink night gown with a bear sleeping on a moon. I changed quickly and headed out again. When I got in the clubhouse, everyone was wearing their pajama's.  
Danny had a white shirt and dark green pants. Chris had a light blue shirt with black pants and Sam had on her favorite ducky pajamas.

"Okay guys," I said,"Let's make some treats!" I grabbed the brown bag and set everything out on the floor.

"What's all this stuff for?," Danny asked. Robin stepped up to explain.

"Last time we had a party, we made S'mores but we like to call them the 'MCB Delight'!," she said. Danny smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"Me too!," Chris smiled,"But there's no stove or any sorce of fire in here."

"Yeah and we don't wanna burn down the clubhouse," Sam added. I thought for a second. Then I got an idea.

"Let's make them in my kitchen!," I said. We all took a handfull of stuff and ran over to my house.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

We put the stuff on the counter in the kitchen and grabbed the stuff we would need.

"We need a frying pan, cooking spray, and a spatula," Sam ordered. Robin grabbed a pan, Danny got the spray, and I got the spatula thingy. Chris started the fire over the stove.

"Pass the spray Danny," Robin said. Danny walked over to the pan.

"I'll do it," he said. Thats when he dropped the bottle of spray. The nozzle at the top bent and all the cooking oil started spraying out.

"AHHHH!," we all shouted. The kitchen floor was getting slippery too. Robin fell and she knocked down Danny, who knocked down Sam, who knocked me down!

"Sorry," Robin apologized. I streached my hand over and grabbed the spray but it was a little slippery. Chris was still cooking and did't notice what was going on. Then I dropped the cooking spray into the burner of the stove. A huge blast of fire blew out.

"AHHHHH!!!," Chris shouted,"YOU CAN'T PUT OIL INTO FIRE CATHY!!!"

"It was and accident," I replied. Things only got worse. The curtins that hung over the kitchen window near the stove set on fire. Everyone panicked!

"GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!," Sam shouted. Chris and Robin both headed for the door at the same time and bumped into eachother.

"Ouch!," they said rubbing their heads,"Sorry!" Danny reached for the hose from the sink.

"I'll put it out!," he said. But the water only made the fire bigger.

"You can't put out a gas fire with water!," Sam shouted.

"Oops," Danny whispered. The fire was getting bigger and the room was getting hotter.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!!!," I shouted. The team all ran out screaming. That's when I remebered, my grandfather was still inside taking his cat nap! 


	3. BUSTED! Chapter 3

-The Garden, SingleTown-

"I have to go back!," I shouted running back inside. Robin and Sam caught up with me.

"What's going on Cath?," Sam asked.

"My grandfather is still in here," I replied,"We've gotta get him out!"

"Where is he?," Robin asked. She covered her head as some pieces of the roof fell inside.

"In his room," I replied. I pointed upstairs and we made our way up. Sam kicked the door to his room open. I grabbed my grandfather and we all ran out of the house. By the time we got outside, there were 3 fire trucks and the whole neighborhood was outside. Thats when Chris's mom ran up to him.

"Christopher!," his mothe shouted,"I thought you said that you were at Daniel's house!"

"I....I was at his house," Chris replied.

"Yeah, Chris and I just ran out when we heard all the commotion," Danny added. Thats when his mother walked up on the conversation.

"But you told me that you were staying and Chris's house to finish your big assinment for school!," Danny's mother shouted.

"Oh right.....the project," Danny started.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!," Chris's mother shouted,"You are in BIG trouble young man!" Chris sighed and walked home with his mother.

"And don't think your off the hook either Daniel!," Danny's mother added. Danny waved to Sam and I and left.

"Could this day get any worse?," Sam said to me. I shrugged. Sam's father pushed his way through the crowd of neighbors and ran to Sam.

"Are you okay Samantha, are you hurt, do you need any medical attention?!?," he asked. Sam crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," she replied,"The only thing that's bugging me is you right now dad."

"Oh...good," he replied. He grabbed Sam's bag and Sam walked home. Robin walked up to me.

"The fire is all out," she said,"Only the counter set on fire, we can go back inside." I sighed and headed back inside with Robin. I really wanted the party to be fun so that the team could take a load off. Instead, I just caused everyone more stress and got them in trouble. And we didn't even get to try the MBC Delight!

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

I walked to school with Robin the next day and when we got there, everyone ran up to us.

"We like, saw the fire on the Channel 5 news this morning," Wendy said,"Did you like, loose your home?" I shook my head.

"No," I replied,"Just a counter." The team walked up behind us and gave Robin and I puzzled looks.

"What's going on?," Chris asked.

"Everyone saw the fire on the news this morning," Robin replied. I looked over at Danny. He was talking to a group of girls.

"You know, I rescued everyone from the burning building!," he bragged,"I even rescued Cathy's puppy from being crushed by the breaking roof!"

"WOW!," everyone said. Wendy smiled at Danny.

"But I'm allergic to Earth dogs," I said. Wendy frowned and walked away with the group.

"WAIT!," Danny said,"DID I SAY PUPPY, I MEANT KITTEN. A REALLY CUTE ONE!!!!" Sam and I laughed. I heard sobbing. I turned around and saw Chris on the ground. Robin ran over and knealed down near Chris.

"What's wrong Chris?," she asked.

"My mother said that I'm banned from my new Blastatron 9 game for 2 whole months!," he replied. Robin gasped. Chris continued sobbing.

"Nerds and their games," Danny said.

"Didn't you get in trouble too Danny?," Sam asked.

"Nope," Danny replied,"My mother said its no biggie, as long as she didn't have to take me the thr E.R.!"

"What's an E.R.?," I asked.

"Emergency Room," Sam replied. I wonder why Earthlings always have letters for everything. It's really confusing for aliens you know! 


	4. The Carnival! Chapter 4

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Sooo BORED!," Chris complained. Robin frowned.

"At least you still have Blastatron 8," she smiled. Chris groaned.

"It's just not the same," he said,"The graphics in Blastatron 9 have been upgrated 85%! The game play is totally better!"

"Sorry," I said. Chris slumped in his seat.

"C'mon guys," Danny started,"Lighten up, your killing me!"

"Your just saying that because your parents let you off the hook," Sam replied.

"Yeah, why'd they do that?," I asked.

"Dunno," Danny replied,"I guess they remebered how good of a son I am and let me off." Chris mumbled something under his breath.

"What's wrong Chris?," I asked.

"He's the one who told me to lie in the first place!," Chris yelled. He folded his arms.

"But you didn't have to do it," Robin replied,"That was your wrong."

"Gosh you sound like my mother," Danny joked. Sam slapped his arm.

"Well, let's try having some fun today!," I smiled,"I heard their having a carnival at the park today."

"That sounds like fun!," Robin said,"I've never been to an Earth carnival, let's go!" Everyone got up and headed to the door.

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-

"Oh this is sooo pretty!," Robin said when we got there. I smelled marshmellows, they are my favorite! I saw tons of rides the spin and popcorn and some cotton stuff on a stick.

"Let's get on something!," I said. I grabbed Sam's hand and we ran to find a ride. The rest of the team, (except for Danny `since he was arguing with Mark about who would go on a ride with Wendy), caught up with us.

"Let's go on this one!," Sam said. She pointed to a roller coster that had 3 flips. Robin smiled but Chris covered his eyes. They are soo different from eachother but I guess you knew that already! We always say that. We got on the line and soon enough, we were getting on the ride.

"I don't think I should be getting on this ride," Chris said. But it was too late, the handels on the ride lowered and locked. Chris wimpered.

"Don't worry," Robin whispered,"You have an angel with you. Your the saftest kid on this ride!" Chris smiled. I thought that was pretty nice of Robin to say. She always reassured Chris. She's a good friend! The ride started moving really slow and climbed the top of a huge hill.

"Put your arms up," Sam told me. The ride came to a stop at the top of the hill and slowly made its way down. Everyone screamed. I put my arms up. We went really fast and the flips went by even faster! Then the ride stopped. We all got off. That's when I saw Chris and Robin running. Sam and I followed them.

"What's going on?," I asked Robin.

"I don't really know who to say this, but Chris got a little too dizzy from the ride," Robin replied.

"Oh.....EWW!," Sam laughed,"Poor Chris!" I laughed with Sam. I guess Robin didn't like that very much because she folder her arms and frowned at us. Chris came out of the bathroom holding his stomach.

"I knew it," he said to Robin.

"Oh Chris," she said," C'mon, let's get you some water." She helped him walk and Sam and I set out to find Danny.

"HA-HA!!!," Mark shouted when we finally found Danny. Danny slumped on a bench and sat with his hands under his chin.

"What's wrong Danny boy?," I asked.

"There's this ride and I really wanted to go on with Wendy but-"

"Mark is going with her," Sam innterupted. Danny nodded.

"What ride is it?," I asked. Danny didn't answer. Sam looked around and saw the nearest ride from the bench. She giggled.

"Ooooo," Sam laughed,"Was it the tunnel of looove Danny?," she asked. Danny sighed.

"Sorta," he replied,"Speaking of love, were's Chris and Robin?"

"Chris had a little accident after the roller coster ride we went on," I replied. Danny burst out laughing.

"Aww MAN," he laughed,"I wish I was there!" I guess that cheered him up. He didn't look to sad anymore. 


	5. Funnel Cake! Chapter 5

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"Today was fun!," Sam said. Robin helped Chris sit on the couch.

"I'm not so enthusiastic," Chris replied. Danny laughed.

"That's cuz you couldn't take a lousy carnival ride!," Danny laughed. Sam slapped his arm.

"I brought home something for us to try Cathy," Robin said holding up a plate,"The Earth-A-Zoids call it 'Funnel Cake'." It smelled really good. I took a piece from Robin and smiled a really, REALLY big smile.

"ZINGA!," I shouted,"This is soo GOOD!!"

"I know," Robin replied,"I love it! It's almost as tasty as marshmellows!"

"Or Jelly-O with vegetables!," I added. The team laughed.  
"Let's go to the carnival everyday and get some more of this stuff!," I said. Robin nodded.

"Great idea Cathy!," she said. Chris groaned.  
"Are you okay?," Robin asked.

"Not really," Chris replied. Robin ran out of the clubhouse.

"What's she doin'?," Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Sam replied. A few minutes later, Robin was back inside with a can of ginger ale and a cup filled with ice.

"This should help put your stomach at ease," Robin said. She gave Chris a cup.

"Thanks Robin," he smiled. Robin warmly smiled back. Danny started making kissing sounds and he laughed. Sam didn't hit him this time, she laughed too.  
Robin and Chris blushed. I hope that when my stomach isn't feeling good, Robin comes and helps. Cuz I have more than one stomach you know!

"Cut it out you guys!," I said. But I couldn't hold it in, I just had to laugh. Chris frowned at us. Robin smiled.

"You wanna tease people Danny?," Robin said,"Fine!" Purposely, she gave Chris a kiss and stuck her tounge out at Danny. Danny looked shocked and then he started laughing again. This time Robin laughed too. Chris stayed quiet with his face flushed red. I got a hunch that his stomach ach is gone now!

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

"Please turn to page 105," Mr. Fusser announced. I hate Mr. Fusser's class. He doesn't ever know what he's talking about! He gives Earthlings a bad appearence!  
If he was the first person I met when I came to Earth, I would have left a long time ago! Now he was making us do some crazy assingment about Earthlings being the only living life forms other than animals. What a SNERNAZZLE!!!!!

"Let's discuss last nights homework," Mr. Fusser said,"We learned that humans are the only smart life forms on this planet-"

"WHAT!!!," I shouted,"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?"

"This isn't gonna go well," Danny whispered to Sam.

-The End- 


	6. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
